Bubblewrap
by efwstargirl
Summary: An alternate ending to season three where Kurt and Blaine work hard to make Kurt's dreams come true, although not everyone can live happily ever after...


**Hello there :) I wasn't entirely thrilled with the end of season three so I decided to write my own alternate version! There is a possible character death, but don't worry, it's not Kurt or Blaine.**

**The song used in this chapter is Bubblewrap by McFly, you should listen to it because it's so good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any characters in the story, but if I did then Klaine would appear more in the episodes, there would also be more Tike and less Finchel and the Warblers would appear in every episode! :)**

**Enjoy, and feel free to review at the end! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The train departs**

The Friday after graduation, New Directions stand on the platform waving goodbye as Rachel Berry departs for New York as she begins her new life as a NYADA student. As the train gains momentum, Finn Hudson runs along beside it to keep his ex-fiancé in view for as long as possible. When he reaches the end of the platform and can run no further, Finn stands and waves as the train carries on into the distance.

Kurt goes up behind Finn and places a hand on his shoulder, "It's for the best Finn, everything happens for a reason," says Kurt with a sad smile.

Finn nods but continues to stare into the distance, Kurt squeezes Finn's shoulder and leads him back towards their group of friends, "Come on bro, let's get you home."

Even from the other end of the platform, Kurt notices his boyfriend's concerned expression, so as Kurt and Finn reach the group, Kurt reaches out and grips Blaine's hand firmly, his other hand still on his brother's shoulder.

"Would you care to join us for Friday night dinner?" Kurt asked, gazing into Blaine's eyes.

"If it's fine with you and your family, I'd love to," Blaine replied looking slightly unsure whether he was intruding on a private family dinner after what had happened that week.

"You're always welcome Blaine, you know you're considered one of the family," Kurt said with a loving smile.

Kurt and Blaine continued to smile and gaze at each other for a moment before they were interrupted by Mercedes, "Hey you guys, me and Sam are gonna get going, we'll see you around, take good care of Finn!" She said as she hugged the Kurt, Blaine and Finn and Sam smiled and waved as he took Mercedes' hand and led her away.

Next, Rory came over with his arm around Sugar, "See you later guys, take care!" He said waving his free hand as they walked past the three boys.

"Yeah, bye guys!" Shouted Sugar.

"See you later!" Kurt and Blaine returned together.

As Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to all the other members of New Directions, Finn stayed silent by Kurt's side and then Kurt walked Finn back to his car. "I'll take Finn's car and you meet us back at mine, okay?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, drive carefully and I'll see you real soon. I love you." Blaine replied.

Kurt gave Blaine a quick, chaste kiss before pulling away. "I love you too."

Blaine smiled before turning and heading back to his car and Kurt unlocked Finn's car and opened the passenger door, gesturing for Finn to get in. Kurt got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Roots before Branches started blasting through the car "Turn it off, turn it off!" Finn exclaimed pressing his hands to his ears "Rachel was listening to it earlier before she…before she…"

"It's okay Finn, I've turned it off, just calm down," Kurt reassured Finn as he started driving home, he could tell that Finn was on the verge of breaking down and crying as he took deep breaths and stared out of the window.

They continued the rest of the drive home in silence, Kurt glancing over at his brother every few minutes. When they got to the Hudson-Hummel household, Blaine was already there. Kurt parked up Finn's car and switched off the engine and went to open his door before glancing at Finn who was still sat staring out of the window. Kurt sighed before getting out the car and going over to Finn's side and opening his door, "Come on Finn, we're home," he said as Finn began to undo his seat belt and climb out the car. Kurt shut and locked the car door before moving to open the front door, he walked in to see his Dad and Blaine sat on the sofa chatting. They both looked up when Kurt entered and Blaine stood and moved over to his boyfriend.

Finn walked in behind Kurt and Carole came out of the kitchen, "Oh Finn, darling, are you okay? Do you want a glass of water? Something to eat?" She asked putting her arms around her son.

"I jus' wan'be 'lone," Finn mumbled into his mother's shoulder.

"Okay, you know where we are if you need anything honey," Carole replied pulling away before patting him on the shoulder and letting him head for his bedroom.

Burt and Carole just looked at each other before Burt nodded and went back to the sofa and Carole turned to head back into the kitchen.

"Would you like some help with dinner, Carole?" Blaine asked squeezing Kurt's hand.

"If you don't mind, that would be great, thank you."

Blaine and Kurt followed Carole into the kitchen and got their cooking aprons down from the hook.

"Right Blaine you can do the veg, you know where the knives and that are and Kurt you can sort out the meringues for dessert, considering they're Finn's favourites," she ordered as she took the chicken out of the fridge.

Blaine got the veg out of the cupboard and put it in the sink before running the water and getting the knife out of the drawer. Kurt got out the meringues and laid them out before whipping the cream and chopping up the fruit to go on top. Carole put the chicken on a tray before seasoning it, covering it in foil and putting it in the oven; she then went to clear the dining room table and placed the cutlery and everything on it.

"I love how natural this all feels," Kurt said to Blaine while Carole was in the dining room, "And I suppose we'll be able to do this all next year as well, while I'm working and waiting for you to finish your senior year."

"Hey, hey, hey, what have I told you before? I love this too and it's natural because we're destined to be together, but we aren't giving up on your dream already! You'll be living in New York come September and you're going to prove to everyone how you're going to be the best performer Broadway has ever seen. Plus we're solid, we can get through anything, we understand each other more than Finn and Rachel did, we can stay together and still fulfil both of our dreams."

Kurt crossed the kitchen and stood behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned his head to the side to kiss Kurt's cheek, "I ask myself that very same question about you every day."

Kurt went back to finish off the meringues as Blaine chopped up the veg and put it into the pans. Carole came back into the kitchen after setting the table and checked the chicken, she closed the oven and turned round to look at the two boys that were helping her out, "Hey boys, could I ask you both a favour?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course Carole, anything," Kurt replied.

"Could you please keep an eye out for Finn, he may not show it but he's very delicate and this whole Rachel thing has torn him apart."

"Sure, we know this is really hard for him. We'll support him the best we can, right Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, we'll take care of him," Kurt said, smiling at his stepmam.

"Thank you, you boys can go now. I can finish up here and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay, thanks Carole," they both replied.

They took off their aprons and hung them back up, then linked hands and went upstairs to Kurt's room. Blaine went straight for Kurt's bed and sat up by the pillows as Kurt hung up his cardigan in the right place in his wardrobe and then joined Blaine on the bed. Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine's lips slowly at first and then his tongue met Blaine's and they rapidly deepened the kiss, both lost in the feel of the other's mouth connected with their own. Blaine moved his body until he was in Kurt's lap, his hands either side of Kurt's face and Kurt's hands gripped the back of Blaine's neck, playing with his hair and freeing some of his curls from the gel. A moan escaped from the back of Blaine's throat and they broke their lips apart, foreheads pressed together and both boys breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I got a little too into that," Blaine said, still a little breathless.

"You weren't the only one," Kurt smiled, smoothing his thumb over Blaine's cheek, "We can carry on later though, after we've had dinner."

"I look forward to it."

"Oh, I bet you do."

The both sit back on the bed, still gazing into each other's eyes when they hear music.

"Where's that coming from?" Blaine asks.

Kurt stands up and walks to his bedroom door, he sticks his head out before turning back to Blaine, "I think it's coming from Finn's room, come on, let's go check on him."

They walked towards Finn's room hand in hand and stopped just outside his door, they could hear the music clearly now and Finn was singing along:

**I wish I could bubblewrap my heart**

**In case I fall and break apart**

**I'm not God, I can't change the stars**

**And I don't know if there's life on mars.**

**But I know you hurt the people that you love and those who care for you**

**But I want nothing to do **

**With the things you're going through.**

**And this is the last time**

**I give up this heart of mine**

**I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realised**

**You're standing in moonlight**

**But you're black on the inside**

**Who do you think you are to cry? This is goodbye.**

**I'm a little dazed and confused**

**But life's a bitch and so are you**

**All my days have turned into nights**

'**cos living without without without you in my life**

**And you wrote the book on how to be a liar and lose all your friends**

**But I mean nothing at all, 'cos I'm just another ghost that's been in your bed**

**And this is the last time**

**I give up this heart of mine**

**I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realised**

**You're standing in moonlight, but you're black on the inside**

**Who do you think you are to cry? This is goodbye.**

**Yeah, turn on the radio honey**

'**cos every single sad song you'll be able to relate**

**This one I dedicate**

**Woah, don't get all emotional baby, you could never talk to me, you're unable to communicate**

**And this is the last time**

**I give up this heart of mine**

**I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realised**

**And this is the last time**

**I give up this heart of mine**

**I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realised **

**You're standing in moonlight**

**But you're black on the inside**

**Who do you think you are to cry?**

**This is goodbye**

**This is goodbye.**

Kurt and Blaine stood silently outside Finn's bedroom door, listening to Finn belt out the song. Both boys had tears in their eyes which they both wiped away before nodding and slowly opening the door.

"Finn?" Kurt asked hesitantly as he stepped into the room, Blaine right behind him. Finn looked up, shock evident on his face.

"Erm, I'm sorry guys, I'll try to keep it down. It's just R-R-R-Rachel, she-she-she's gone and we're over and these past few years are just over. Just like that, and and and…" Finn broke down crying and sat on his bed with his back to Kurt and Blaine.

Both Kurt and Blaine crossed the room immediately and sat on either side of Finn, wrapping their arms around him.

"Shhhhh, it's going to be alright Finn, you did the right thing letting her go and fulfil her dreams. Now you can't hold her back and she can't hold you back, you are both free to live your lives how you want and maybe someday when you are both doing what you love; you'll find each other again and start from where you left off." Kurt said as he rubbed his brothers back comfortingly.

"I know, so many people told me that I had to do what was best for me and I couldn't do that whilst running around after Rachel. While she was nice sometimes, she was demanding most of the time and she'd make a scene whenever the attention wasn't on her you know?" Finn replied as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Mmm, we know," Blaine added smiling sympathetically.

"I know it was for the best though, I couldn't go on being with Rachel. Deep down we both knew that we wouldn't last, we did love each other but maybe not enough to spend forever together," Finn explained.

"So why did you propose to her then?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I felt lost, everything felt messed up and I thought it might fix things but I didn't realise till recently that Rachel was my problem. After being rejected from New York, I realised that acting wasn't my calling; I was just doing it for Rachel so that we'd be able to live and have something in common that she's interested in enough to talk about. I mean, you know how she is, if she's not interested then she won't get too involved."

"You don't have to worry about any of that anymore though; you can finally do something that makes you happy. You can finally live your dream," Said Blaine.

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks bro, what did I ever do to get the support of you guys?"

"You did nothing Finn, it was your mam and my dad that got married so we're stuck with each other as brothers and I don't know about Blaine, he just turned up!" Kurt joked.

"Heeeeey!" Blaine pretended to be offended.

Finn chuckled at the interaction of the two boys that sitting either side of him, "You might as well be my brother too Blaine, you're pretty much family already!"

All three boys then collapsed into a group hug, "aaaaaaaaaawww!" they all chimed together.

"Boys!" Carole called from downstairs, "dinner's ready!"

The three of them jumped up and raced downstairs. They surrounded the dining table where five plates with chicken and vegetables were set out and they each took their seats. Finn, Carole, Burt, Kurt and Blaine tucked into their dinner, letting out little sounds of appreciation every now and then.

"How are you doing Finn?" Carole asked as she looked across the table to her son.

"Fine now, thanks to these guys," Finn said as he paused from eating for a brief moment before carrying on.

"That's great! She replied, giving up on trying to talk to Finn as he ate.

They finished eating in a comfortable silence until Burt broke it. "Oh, that was delicious! I'm stuffed now, I'm going to clear the table then I'm going to have to watch TV for a while before I can fit any dessert in!"

They all stood up and took their plates to the kitchen, rinsed them and put them into the dishwasher before going into the living room and collapsing onto the sofa.

Burt took the television remote in his hand and turned on the television. Bold red writing scrolled across the screen as the news presenter stood explaining the scene behind her and behind her was what appeared to have been two trains, although they were almost unrecognisable.

The text going across the screen read 'BREAKING NEWS. TRAIN TRAVELING FROM OHIO TO NEW YORK INVOLVED IN SERIOUS CRASH. IT IS BELIEVED THAT THERE ARE NO SURVIVORS.'

Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine all stared at the television in disbelief.

A moment later, Finn caught on, "Wait a minute…wasn't that the train Rachel was on?"

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**The song was Bubblewrap by McFly, I do intend to make this a multi-chapter fic but I'm not promising on an update date. Just watch this space! :)**

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
